Better With Two
by PhantomSpannah
Summary: Adam is gone, and the two celebrate. Rose is in charge!


**AN: 2nd Fic, please R & R. Again – no Adam! Post Satellite 5 episode:**

With one last, long look at Adam as he pleaded permission to accompany them on their travels, Rose considered him: he was good-looking, bright, friendly, yet somehow she still didn't feel much attraction to him. Pondering the reason for this, the best she could surmise was that… well, he just wasn't the Doctor. So with no regrets, she said an unemotional farewell and stepped into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her.

Seeing her, the Doctor grinned:

"Gotta get outta here sharpish. Come on, what are you waitin' for? – you don't expect me to fly this thing by myself do you? What do I bring you along for?"

She returned his grin, "Uh, for my stunning good looks and fabulous company? Wot, you mean the great Time Lord can't fly and navigate at the same time? Huh, men…"

He tried to look insulted. "Well – this is the most amazing time-travelling machine in existence – I'd like to see you do better!"

"Fine – I will!" Never one to turn down a direct challenge, she winked at him impishly and so doing, pulled, flicked and flipped the nearest jumble of buttons and levers.

They were thrown to the floor as the ship immediately began to rock and tilt wildly as it left planet Earth far behind; jettisoned back into the swirling blue ether that was Time. Helping her up, the Doctor feigned anger:

"Oh _fantastic_. Now where are we?"

I dunno _Doctor_, you tell me, oh Great Master of Time!" And she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Great!" He was now beaming, his cheeky grin stretching from ear to funny ear. "Guess we'll just have to sit back and enjoy the ride. Glad pretty boy's gone…" His smile soured slightly at the thought of Adam.

"I'm with you on that one. Anyways; better with two." His beaming countenance returned with full force at this statement.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said defiantly.

The ship jerked again, and for the second time in so many minutes, they were flung across the room unceremoniously, landing in a tangled heap on the carpet.

Rose gasped as she was propelled through the air only to land painfully squashed beneath the Doctor.

"Doctor," she panted, "I can… barely… breath…."

"Sorry," he apologised quickly, shifting his weight off her chest, but not moving from this new and interesting albeit compromising position.

She looked at him quizzically, raising an eyebrow: "So, uh, anything else you can think of that's 'better with two'?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She couldn't believe that she was being so flirtatious and brazen. All the same, she _was_ feeling a little giddy (she put that down to the TARDIS) and also strangely excited by the situation (that she put down to the delicious weight of a warm male body on top of her), so she grinned mischievously up at him.

Taken aback, but willing to play along, he smiled in a roguish manner, and murmured in a low voice, "Plenty."

At this word, she seemed to lose all control over herself: her arms were around his neck and before she knew what was happening, she'd pulled his head down close to hers. Her skin tingled with anticipation and her mouth was dry, as centimetres away, she felt his hot breath on her lips. She gazed intently into his blue eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

In that split second, she knew; knew why she hadn't felt attracted to Adam. She had already fallen completely and utterly in love with another man. That man - she no longer thought of him as an alien - now returning her searching gaze, came to the same conclusion. He also realised just how much he cared in turn for her – could it be love? There was only one way to find out for sure.

He closed the gap between them, bringing his lips to hers in one swift movement, all the time holding her gaze. The first kiss was sweet and full of promise; his touch so soft and gentle that it turned her insides to jelly. Feeling the need to convey to her the strength of his feelings, he kissed her more passionately, opening her lips to allow his tongue access. She in turn ran her tongue along his bottom lip, swallowing his moans and encouraging his efforts.

As he realised her intent, all restraint on the Doctor's part vanished. Inside of him, it was as though a wild beast had been set loose, and he plundered her mouth and body – hands roaming everywhere. With a low growl of delight, he found that she was helping him, ripping of their clothing and exploring him too.

She uttered a mewling moan as his passionate caresses escalated and he plunged two fingers between her legs, and she writhed against his tender touch. Wanting more, she pulled his hand away and opened her legs wider, cradling him between them. They didn't need say anything – they both knew what was coming next. Allowing his animal instincts to take him over, he plunged into her, touching her very centre as he thrust in and out.

She rode the wave of bliss with him as he pounded into her, until they both shared the ultimate connection, climaxing together – their cries echoing in the dark room.

Afterwards, when they had returned to sanity, he (still inside of her) whispered into her ear the long awaited words:

"I love you Rose Tyler. I love what you do to me and want to spend the rest of my lifetime caring for you – and believe me that's a _long_ time. I'm so glad it's just us two."

"Me too", she admitted, "I love you too."

They grinned at each other, eyes and hearts full of promise, adventure and love – the rest of the universe was waiting for them, yet they had already found their ultimate reward. Each other.


End file.
